Force of Habit
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: It's just whenever we sing that song you know I hold your hand and I guess it was just a force of habit that made me hold it. Dianna/Lea


Force of Habit

They haven't been together since their tour ended. They had a falling out as soon as they returned from their tiring tour, and some words were said that neither of them meant, but before then even knew it, Dianna was walking out of their apartment door, her bags packed, and held in each hand.

Of course they acted civil to each other while filming, and whenever they had events that required them to both attend. It wasn't like they hated each other, because that was far from the truth, and it wasn't like they couldn't stand to be in the same room as the other, because that was quite the opposite as well. It was just the fact that they were both so stubborn to admit they were wrong, and just suck it up and apologize. Naya and Heather had taken in Dianna when she became homeless, and of course she told them what happened. She was more than positive she was going to die that night from the glare she was getting from Naya, her exact words still ringing in her ear, nearly a month later.

"Argon you would be _the_ dumbest person in the world to let such a little thing as hand holding be the end of you and Lea, if she wouldn't have blown it out of proportion!" Dianna didn't get what she was talking about at first, but after 3 days of no Lea cuddling Dianna began to see what Naya was talking about.

But that was over a month ago, and it's been one hell of a month. Neither girl has gotten a descent night sleep, they look like hell and Chris's pretty sure they're going through sex withdrawal, and if not that then withdrawal from the other.

Naya, Heather, and Chris tried countless times to try and get them to talk about it, but each time was shot down.

"This is between us."

"Dianna wouldn't want to get back together with me."

"Lea's together with Cody."

"I've got things to do."

"I'm swamped with vocal lessons." It was just one excuse after another, and to be honest everyone was sick of it. Even their producer Ryan could see the tension, and even his direct orders to "fix it" didn't work. They were much friendlier after that though. The tension in the air wasn't there anymore, and they're actually offering smiles to one another, but any blind person could still the sheer sadness that resided in their eyes whenever they caught themselves staring at each other. It's been a month now, and everyone's just gotten use to it being Lea. Dianna. And no longer Lea and Dianna.

They've been asked to come onto Oprah, and it didn't take less than a second for them to say yes, which brought them here on the stage of Oprah after singing Don't Stop Believing, and just about through with Somebody to Love. Heather and Mark walked down the center together, followed by Chris and Jenna, then Naya and Dijon, then Dianna and Harry, and last Lea and Cory step into the line with Amber stepping into the center of the line. As they're walking forward Lea's hand finds Dianna and on basic instinct Dianna holds on tighter to her hand. It wasn't until after Amber's small solo that Lea realized what she was doing and quickly dropped Dianna's hand. A hurt look crosses the blonde's face for a brief second before it's pushed back and her show face returns.

It wasn't until later in the evening that the two girls had time to talk. Lea was hurrying to leave her Oprah dressing room, while Dianna just calmly walked over to the open door, and gave it a small knock before walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Oh hey Dianna, I was just about to leave." Lea kept scurrying around, gathering clothes and costumes.

"Lea can you stop packing for a second and look at me." Dianna didn't know if it was the sheer demand in her voice, or the fact that it cracked at the end, which usually meant tears where on their way, that caused Lea to drop the shirt she was holding and look up at her like a little kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You held my hand-"

"And I'm sorry about that. It's just whenever we sing that song you know I hold your hand and I guess it was just a force of habit that made me hold it. It was like our hand were magnets and were forced together. And you know how you try to force magnets away from each other, it just doesn't work, they're going to find the other and just…stick together. That's how I felt-" Dianna took the short few steps that were between the two of them and crashed her lips onto the shorter girls. Her hands gripped the fabric covering her hips while Lea's hands fisted the material of Dianna's shirt. The kiss was messy, forced, and a little bit bruising, but it was familiar, and it felt right. Dianna pulled away just enough to look down into the brown eyes that she fell in love with.

"I'm so sorry I said those things, I didn't mean any of them, and I really don't care if you hold anyone else's hand as long as you know that I love you so much it-" Lea leaned forward and crashed their lips back together.

"No I'm sorry Di I shouldn't have said those things to you, I shouldn't have-" Dianna didn't bother to hear anything else, and just pushed herself down once again and instead of a bruising kiss, she gently touched their lips together, and couldn't help but sigh into it.

"We were both idiots, idiots that were tired and cranky. Can you forgive me?" Lea giggled but nodded.

"Can you forgive me?" A bright smile found its way onto the blonde's face before she dipped down and stole another kiss.

"Of course I can." The hands that were gripping her shirt moved to circle her neck, before a tanned hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her down for another kiss.

"Come on, let's go before the others leave us here." Dianna helped shove the rest of Lea's clothes into her bag before picking it up with one hand and holding onto Lea's hand with her other. Lea got the door, and as they made their way out of the studio Dianna weaved their fingers together and looked down at the girl she's absolutely whipped for, before leaning down and kissing her pouty lips.

"Sorry, force of habit." The door to studio opened and before Dianna and Lea could pull away Naya and Heather where in the door way, huge grins on their faces.

"Aww I knew you couldn't stay mad at each other." Dianna just shook her head at her friends and let Lea lead the way to the car waiting outside. Their driver popped the trunk for Dianna to through the bag in, while Lea moved to hold the car door open for her beautiful girlfriend.

"Sorry, force of habit."


End file.
